The Beginning of the End
by BlackShoes
Summary: Elena thought that life would be happy with Stefan but what she didnt understand that thre are no happy endings in life ElenaDamon
1. The End The Beginning

I do not in any way own anything. These characters belong to LJ Smith.  
  
Five years later.  
  
The lights were blinding as Elena walked down Sunset Boulevard. Six years ago who would have guessed Elena, the pure, would be walking down Sunset Boulevard all by herself with not a care in the world except dinner. Life sure had changed.  
  
Tantalizingly the whiff of blood traveled through the air.  
  
Mmm Just what the doctor ordered.  
  
Following the sent Elena walked into a Club Necro. Beating of the drums filled the room encasing both the vamps, were's, shifters, witches, and humans. It was a den of sin. All around the vamps were seducing the blood out of willing young necks. The were's were feasting on an unlucky bystander. The shifters were planning just where to hunt. The witches were drinking and trying to seduce anyone they could. And the humans, what was left of them that is, were there is body but their minds just drifted along.  
  
Just my place. A place to forget. A place to become new.  
  
Sashaying through the door without being stopped by the werewolf bouncer Elena circulated the room browsing the various selections. For just one moment the old Elena surfaced and her pity and shame rose for what she was about to do, but in the end Elena was able to overcome. Life was hard on her in those five hellish years that she had been with Stefan.  
  
Nothing was what she had expected. The world was filled with secrets that she wished she was not privy and filled with people she wished she had never even thought about. Life was a living hell and the only way to escape was to run and never look back. Never to think about what was and what could have been.  
  
Elena knew that her life would end sooner or later but that during that time she would be tortured both physically as well as emotionally. She knew because it had been foretold.  
  
Flashback  
  
"My dear your life is no more. You are alive yet not. The man you think has saved will in the end lead you to your downfall. There is no escaping what the fates have planned little one. But there is a chance. Do not get me wrong. You will still suffer but there is one who can bring you through your ordeal. He is evil yet good. He is tall yet small. He is great yet small. He is Loki yet Odin. Your third eye knows of what I speak yet you still refuse to see what I tell you, but know this if you still refuse to accept this one who would save you, you are doomed to an eternity of suffering. A fate far worse than even my own comprehension," clearly stated the old decaying corpse.  
  
"But I still don't understand. Are you saying Stefan will betray me? Why wont you tell me who he is? Why all the riddles?" desperately cried Elena. "I can tell you no more. The fates have raised me to tell you this. I can not tell you more for this is all you are allowed. Fate is not kind but they have taken pity on you and have given you this one warning. Take heed child for this is the only mercy that will be allowed you before the trial you must overcome or die comes. You have no one but yourself and possibly the other," the corpse croaked.  
  
"Please I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me what ordeal?-"  
  
Before Elena could finish speaking the corpse started to rot right before her eyes until there was nothing left but a pile of black sludge.  
  
"Elena? What are you doing out so late? The sun is about to come out. I was getting worried," Stefan said.  
  
"Stefan?" with tears in her eyes Elena turned and ran filled with confusion.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Elena shook her head to get those unsettling thoughts out of her head with no comfort in sight.  
  
The only thing that seemed to ease the ache inside her was the hunt, the blood. And Club Necro was the perfect place to go if that was a vamps aim.  
  
Sighting a young athletic looking male Elena pushed all other thoughts out of her head.  
  
Looking up the young man no older that twenty looked up at her and made the worst mistake of his sort life. He smiled.  
  
"You looking for some fun?" the naive you boy asked in what seemed like his best effort at a sexy voice.  
  
In an unconsciously hypnotic voice "If you feel your up to the task I'm willing to give you a try"  
  
Greed filled the boy's face as he swept Elena's body up and down.  
  
Elena walked out of the club and to a nearby deserted alleyway. As soon as they were undetected by passer byers Elena lost all pretense of being a seductress and went straight for the neck.  
  
The boy tried to scream but for the life of him he could not even move his body even though he was being washed in a unbearable pain.  
  
Elena did not care for this was the only way to forget. The only way to cleanse herself of the pain. When she had drained the misguided fool she tossed the body away much like she used to toss away her empty soda cans.  
  
Oh how I have changed. I should have stayed dead. At least then I knew my life had been useful. Now my life is forfeit.  
  
"Elena"  
  
Turning swiftly and coming down into a crouch Elena prepared to punish anyone who dared disturb one of her few calm times.  
  
"Damon?" 


	2. Broken Past

I do not own L.J. Smith books

......

Chapter Two: Broken Past  
  
Two months earlier  
  
Smoke wafted up from the floors completely surrounding Elena. Everywhere she looked all she could see was smoke.  
  
"where am i?"  
  
Twisting and turning Elena tried to find a way out of the smoke. A way to break free.  
  
"Stefan? Where are you? Help me!"  
  
Unexpectedly something flashed to her right. Twisting Elena tried to find out what was there  
  
Fearfull Elena asked "Hello? Is somebody here"  
  
Again something brushed her from behind. And again Elena twisted trying in vain to find what was in there with her.  
  
_What the hell is out there? Where is Stefan? Is he hurt?_  
  
Finally getting frustrated Elena yelled out "If something is in here you better tell me 'cause right now I'm pissed and normally I don't get pissed but when I do there is hell to pay" By the end of her tirade Elena had felt a cold chill infiltrate the room and with the cold came this uncontrollable fear. Fear that she had not felt since after her second death.  
  
Suddenly comprehension lit her mind dulled by the mysterious smoke.  
  
"What can you possibly do to me little girl? What can you possibly do?" scorned the voice from deep in the smoke.  
  
Twisting towards the voice Elena began to tremble.  
  
"You! But you're dead. I saw it. Stefan saw it. We all saw it" Elena began in denial.  
  
"What do you know? You piddling piece of mass" came the voice again but this time from a different direction.  
  
Instead of staying hidden his form came forth as terrifying as before.  
  
"You should have known form the first that you could not escape from me no one can" came that terrifying voice.  
  
With knees quaking Elena fell roughly to the hard gravely ground still in disbelief that he could still be alive.  
  
"But you are right my dear. You did kill my body unfortunately. A body I was quite fond of actually. But you never did kill my essence and quite I will be back and I will finish what I had started"  
  
Right before her very eyes his body began to morph. At first what he was becoming was unknown but deep down Elena knew and deep inside she felt her heart freezing.  
  
"what do you think of my new body. Quite fitting don't you think?" cruelly said a voice that had always been kind and loving. A voice she knew intimately.  
  
"No," weakly, "No! Not Stefan. You leave him alone! But it's already too late"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO"  
  
Jackknifing up in her comfortable four poster bed Elena realized that it had all been a dream. Clutching at her nightgown Elena reached for the body laying to her left.  
  
"Stefan darling you wont believe the horrible dream I had" Elena said in a voice tinted with humor.  
  
Sadly it would be the last piece of humor she would have for a long while to come.  
  
"Stefan?"  
  
Turning over "Stefan" looked deep into her eyes and clearly said "that was no dream"  
  
Without knowing what she was doing, instinct taking over, Elena jumped off the bed trying desperately trying to reach the door.  
  
"No, no my dear. There is no escaping this time. I will get you and everybody else who dared to defy me."  
  
Before she could reach the door Elena was viciously thrown on top of the bed. Bones could be heard breaking. But nothing was going to keep Elena down.  
  
She had to escape. She had to warn the others.  
  
"Please Stefan. I know you're in there somewhere. Please stop. You're hurting me" pleaded Elena.  
  
"Sorry "darling" but there is nobody here but me" with those words 'Stefan' maliciously pulled Elena up by her hair.  
  
"And I want to play"  
  
Slamming her against the door 'Stefan' took a claw like finger and began to slice a strange design onto the back of her neck all the while chanting in a voice that sent shivers down her back. And with that design came an amount of pain that was not just from the cut it was coming from someplace unidentifiable place. The pain was indescribable.  
  
With a noiseless cry Elena tried to claw herself free but 'Stefan's' grip was to strong.  
  
"But for you I give you this one reprieve"  
  
Wildly he laughed as with those words he threw Elena out the window of the 100 story penthouse.  
  
Screaming Elena tried to futilely stop her descent, but all too soon she crashed into the harbor. Seeing flashed of her first death Elena screamed filling her lungs with water. From some unexpected place an unbreakable will revealed itself to her. Determined Elena swam for the surface and when she broke through she did not stop to congratulate herself. She kept going. She needed to warn the other needed to protect them  
  
......  
  
When she walked into her childhood home she realized calling them was a mistake. They had all been gathered in one place. An easy kill for one such as he. She dared not even think his name for fear that he would hear her.  
  
All around her were blood stains. The stench of death was all around. For the bodies that were still left intact pain and terror was evident on their faces.  
  
Pain washed through Elena as she realized that there was no one left. No one.  
  
Boneless she fell to the floor right beside the mutilated body of her sister. Her dear little sister.  
  
"I've failed... failed you all" Elena cried out brokenly.  
  
"Now now don't be saying things like that. It makes me feel so..." without finishing his sarcastic comment 'Stefan' began to slowly stalk towards Elena.  
  
Watching his progress Elena made a quick decision. There was nothing she could do to help the ones she had loved.  
  
"Oh Stefan I knew you'd come around. Thank you for taking care of the problem that has kept me too human for our life." Elena seductively made her way towards Stefan slinking her arms up his muscular physique.  
  
Confusion lit 'Stefan's' eyes quickly followed by pleasure.  
  
"Anything for you Elena" pleasure filled his voice.  
  
"yes" Elena whispered into his ears. Taking him by the neck Elena shifter closer and closer to overturned sofa, then proceeding to lay themselves on top of the hard surface. Stefan captured Elena's lips in a fierce hold.  
  
Without warning Elena clutching a broken chair leg plunged the wooden implement into his chest.  
  
"Forgive me Stefan. It was all I could do" Elena sobbed tears falling like raindrops form her big blue orbs.  
  
"Elena..." Stefan whispered  
  
Right before her very eyes Elena watched as the real Stefan re-enter his body. Distraught with what was happening Elena could do nothing but watch as her husband, her lover, her maker disintegrated.  
  
"No no no this is not happening this is just a nightmare. Please let me wake up"  
  
But Elena knew that this was not a dream. This was reality and she had just done the unthinkable.  
  
Behind her she felt the air shift and on instinct born of pain she agilely flipped into a crouch waiting for the unforeseen attack.  
  
"Elena my dear I thought you knew by now that you could not get rid of me. Know this I will be back and when I am there will be no reprieve of the pain I will make you suffer" with those parting words he was gone until he could again attain a body to suit his purposes.  
  
Broken Elena just lay there waiting for the sun to come and take her away. In the distant sky signs of sunrise were evident.  
  
_I'll be joining you all very soon._  
  
Just as the rays were about to reach her Elena was preparing for the pain she knew was about to encapsulate her. A pain she knew would lead her to the other side where all her loved ones waited for her.  
  
Nothing  
  
Nothing  
  
In wonderment Elena moved her hand through the light and for the first time in years she was able to bask in the sunlight that had before rejected her.  
  
"What"  
  
"I can't have you killing yourself before I have a chance to punish you now can I?" cackled the voice that Elena was learning to dread.  
  
Raising her hand to the engraving on her neck Elena realized he had planned this from the beginning. He had wanted her to kill Stefan knowing that in doing that deep she had damned herself to an unlife of guilt and self torment.

.......  
  
I welcome all criticisms because how else am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong.  
  
Please tell me what you think.


End file.
